Surprise, Surprise Blaise!
by Elentary970
Summary: (First fanfic ever) Mal,Natara,Blaise,Jeremy,Amy and Kai attend to a special dinner for Blaise's birthday. But what is the real surprise? Includes Blaisebird and Maltara love.
1. The Dinner

**This is for my deathicated fans. If you don't know, I am Elentari and I am a die-hard cause of death fan. This is my first ever fanfiction (so don't judge). This story takes place after the defeat of the Firstborn. (Oh yes I was deeply hurt when Blaise died and Cause of Death ended. I don't usually cry when it comes to the deaths of the CoD characters but Blaise's death really made me cry) Blaise is alive in my story and Mal and Natara wasn't going to move away to another city, they are all together and they are all very happy just like what I want it to be. So enjoy the story! P.S I only own one character which is Noah Fallon. (Mal and Natara's son)**

It was a cool Friday evening in San Francisco. Amy was in front of her mirror applying a nude colored lip gloss on her rosy lips. It took her about an hour to change from her usual black shirt and skirt to a simple and elegant soft blue knee-length dress. She has been invited to a special dinner with her friends at a nearby restaurant called Beach Chalet. This "special" dinner had been planned around two weeks ago and Amy was really looking forward to this dinner. She and her friends have been told that there will be a special surprise as well. Suddenly, a small vibration was heard on her dressing table.

"Phone alarm..."

She picked it up to turn off the alarm which was labeled "Remind Kai". She shook her head

"How could I even forget?" she thought

Of course she needs to remind Kai! Lately her best friend has been addicted to his all time favorite game "The Sims". Kai's addiction was going up to the limit and sometimes he even forgets to do his daily routines! Even at work Amy had to snatch his laptop away from him and persuade him to go back to work. She dialed his number and waited for Kai to pick up.

"Hellooo?!"

"Hey, I'm calling you to remind you of that dinner—"

"SAY WHAT? IT'S TONIGHT?!" cried Kai

" Yes of course it is tonight! Amy replied irritated "We need to be there or do I need to remind y-"

"Weeeellllll, what a coincidence!" said Kai "I myself am sitting at a table for six at Chalet's! "Surprised that I remembered? Eh? Eh?"

Amy simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Well what do you know! You remembered! I wonder how you even managed to do that?"

"Um ..yeah" he said "I popped into Mal and Natara's house cuz I got bored and little Noah woke up and Malligator kicked me out and—"

"Oh my god! What?!" Amy shouted with her eyes opening wide

"…It's a long story." said Kai

Amy sighed "I'll be right there...but you're not playing Sims at there aren't you?"

"..."

"... "

"Nooooooooo?"

Hanging up her phone, she grabbed her purse and her apartment keys before leaving her apartment. The restaurent was not far from her home. It was only 10 minutes away.

The atmosphere was cool, with high beamed ceilings and red eclectic decoration. Lanterns hung from the ceilings giving a radiant glow over the restaurant. Amy marveled at the magnificent view of the beach. Evening stars have begun to appear over the darkening sky.

"Hey Amy! Over here!"

Right in the corner seated at a table of six was none other than her best friend Kai Kalaba who was waving frantically with both of his hands at her. Before she could comfortably settle down on a chair, she was tackled into a hug by Kai.

"Ow, um Kai, that's enough now.."

"Oh sorry..but I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad you remembered Kai" said Amy as she seated to a chair next to him. "So where are the others? Any news?"

"I haven't heard a word from Rednerd or Blaise but obviously they won't miss it"

Amy smirked at this statement. This whole dinner was planned by Jeremy himself for it was Blaise's birthday.

"What about Mal and Natara? asked Amy "and yes, what did you do again?!"

Kai's facial expression turned into guilt at this question

"Errrm long story short. I popped into their house and they were getting ready for the dinner and that's how I remembered" "Natara was putting Noah to sleep but I got so loud that woke up Noah, Mal decided to kick me outta the house and I think they will be running late..."

"Oh my god Kai" said Amy "You know it isn't an easy job to put him to back to sleep, you shouldn't have gone popping into their house like that! "

"Hey! Can't a friend pop in and say hello?"

After around ten minutes of chit chat and phone calling to Mal, Natara Jeremy and Blaise, They sighted Mal in a dinner suit and Natara in a shimmering red dress making their way to the table. Amy jumped up and tackled both of them into a hug

"You guys finally made it!" she said

"Yeah we finally did" said Mal "But if weren't for Kai we could have arrived earlier!"

They both settle down across Kai and Amy

"C'mon Malligator! I was just having a little fun" said Kai

"Well, your fun made us stay extra minutes for Noah to drift back to sleep" said Natara who was slightly annoyed " And yes, we even had to wait for Denni to come by to watch over him. She accepted to be in charge for tonight"

"Where's Jeremy and Blaise?" said Amy "They are late"

"I gave them a call" replied Mal "They said they're on their way."

It was not long after they spotted a well-dressed Jeremy making an entrance towards their table.

"Hey guys!" he said settling himself to an empty seat next to Mal and Natara.

"Where's Blaise?" asked Natara "I thought she was coming with you"

"She just excused herself to the ladies room" replied Jeremy "She said that she needed to- OH, there she is!"

The whole group fell their eyes on the smiling blonde haired woman who was making her way towards their table. Blaise was wearing beautiful strapless black laced dress with a golden sequin under-skirt. Her hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head and she wore a simple silver butterfly necklace on her slender neck

"Hey guys!" she said brightly as she took a head seat of the table near Jeremy and Amy. "Sorry we ran in late"

"Well! well! what do you know?" said Mal with a slight smirk on his face "Birthday girl was too busy beautifying herself she didn't notice the time!"

"Oh shut up Mal!" Blaise snapped as her cheeks flushed the slightest pink. A waiter dressed in white handed them their menus and hurried off to take the orders from the other tables.

" Carcciatore dish looks delicious" said Natara checking her menu "what do you think you guys? Jeremy? Are you..are you drooling?"

Sure enough, Jeremy had his menu opened but his dark eyes never left Blaise's bright blue ones ever since she took the seat next to him at the table.

" Jer, you're drooling!" giggled Blaise

"Huh?!"nsaid Jeremy snapping back to reality. "Oh no I'm just..." he mumbled as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

Amy and Natara secretly exchanged smirks across the table.

"What were you saying again?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

Blaise simply pecked on his cheek and softly said. "That's really sweet Jer"

"Blaise and Jeremy sitting on a tree DOING MORE THAN K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" piped Kai

"Kai! Not so loud!" hissed Amy elbowing him in the ribs.

They finally ordered their food and proceeded to wait for the food to arrive.

"Hey guys, you know what happened tonight?" began Natara. Kai who was busy playing Sims on his smart phone snapped his head up.

"Umm…"he began

"Noah was acting so adorable earlier this evening…wait, hold on I'll show you a picture!" she said as she fished her phone out from her purse. "That picture was so adorable." she said radiantly scrolling through her phone album.

"He tries very hard to say 'I love you' but he could only say 'I lub yew" said Mal with a laugh.

"Aw! That's adorable!" cried Amy. She absolutely adored the little Noah and for her he was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Here it is" said Natara showing the picture on her phone.

On the screen, viewed a picture of their one year old son Noah, lying his back on the bed with a white towel loosely wrapped around him. He was laughing at the camera which made his ocean blue eyes twinkle. His dark hair which he has inherited from his mother was wet and slightly messy.

"This was taken right after his bath" she said giving the phone to Amy so she could see it properly.

"Awww!" cried Amy at the sight of the adorable infant "I wish cuddle him right now!" She said as she passed the phone to Blaise.

"He grows up so fast " said Blaise as she passed the phone to Jeremy. "He's like a tiny little Mal Fallon" she added grinning at Mal.

"See Nat?" said Mal turning towards his wife. "Everyone says he looks like me!"

Natara smiled at him shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I can't deny the fact that YOU fathered my child" she said softly so no one else but Mal could hear.

"Let me see! Let me see!" cried Kai rising from his seat to get a glimpse of the picture

"Kai, watch the dress will ya?" cried Blaise slightly irritated

"Oh no,no!" began Natara at the sight of Kai "You're not touching my phone! Can I have it back Jeremy? "

Jeremy passed the phone to Natara who shoved it immediately back to her purse.

"Aw cmon!" said Kai settling himself back on his chair "Why can't I see the little poopsie?"

"Kai…" said Mal "First of all, you already saw him tonight before I kicked you outta my house" "And second of, stop calling him that!"

"You know… I think he looks like both of you" said Jeremy to Mal and Natara

"Ha!" snapped Natara at Mal. "Looks like he isn't all you!"

Mal simply laughed at Natara

"Urgh! I'm so hungry" groaned Kai so suddenly resting the side of his head on the table. "Seriously?! What is taking them so long?"

" You haven't eaten anything today Kai?" said Amy "Or do I need to remind you…?"

"Or do I need to go into the kitchen and help those chefs?!" said Kai irritably who seemed not to have heard Amy. The rest of the group chuckled at Kai. No matter how annoying he could get, he was always a laugh.

**That is not all! I'll be updating very soon. Next chapter is going to be the surprise.**


	2. Beach Stroll

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

After half an hour of exchanging stories and Kai complaining, their food finally arrived, which was a heavenly sight for Kai. As soon as his dish was placed in front of him, he began to chow hungrily as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. The others, however, took their time enjoying their own dishes.  
"Aw man, that was good!" said Kai after finishing every last bit of his meal. "I can't eat another bite! Take one bite again and I think I'll probably explode!"  
"Are we gonna order desert?" Amy inquired as she took a swig from her water glass.  
"Nah, we are all good." replied Blaise dabbing her lips with a napkin as she admired the breathtaking view from outside. The sky had now turned into deepening shades of blue and the stars finally have woken up and were dimly twinkling over the sky, the moon however, had hidden itself behind a mass of clouds.  
"Wow, it looks really beautiful" she added  
Mal, Natara and Jeremy who have been sitting with their backs to the view looked over their shoulders.  
"Wow...now I wish I had this view outside my bedroom window" said Natara smiling  
"A quick stroll down the beach would be nice" said Blaise who had not taken her eyes of the beach view.  
Jeremy's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's...a great idea Blaise" he said "Why don't we all go down to the beach?" he said turning towards the others.  
"Oooh that would be fun!" said Amy "We could take pictures there too!"  
"Sounds like a plan!" said Mal as he paid for the bill. "Let's go!"

As the six friends stepped out to the beach,the cool night air stung onto their faces which made them shiver a little and their eyes water.  
"Oh baby, this feels good!" said Mal loudly opening out his arms as he felt the cool air rushing through his hair.  
"It's a good thing I wore flats!" said Amy, laughing at Natara and Blaise who were struggling hard to walk on their high heels.  
"Lucky you" Blaise mumbled "Ugh! That's it! I'm taking them off!" and she kicked off her black high heels which went flying across the beach and landed somewhere on the sand.  
"Ahhh, that feels much better" she said closing her eyes as she felt the warm sand grains crawling between her toes.  
"Woah Blaise!" laughed Jeremy at the sight of this. "You know you can't let them lying around like that!" he said as Blaise took his hand and pulled him along with her thitherward the ocean.  
"Oh relax Jer" she replied "So what if I abandoned my beloved heels? You should be thankful that I'm not abandoning you silly"  
Jeremy gave out a chuckle. Of course he is thankful for having this wonderful woman as his girlfriend. He never imagined he would have ever been with a woman who is as perfect as Blaise. She could be quick-tempered at times but apart from that she is everything Jeremy could ask for.  
Natara decided to walk barefoot as well. But instead of kicking her heels off, she decided carry them with one hand, and with the other, she was tugging Mal and gesturing her head towards the ocean.

"C'mon on Mal!" she said "don't be such a slow coach!"  
"Oh, you wanna play do ya?" said Mal cocking his eyebrow at Natara "Alright then!"  
There was a sudden shriek of laughter as Mal picked Natara up and ran off towards the ocean  
"No, no no!" screamed Natara "Don't throw me into the water! Mal stop!" Mal finally gave up and puts her down on the shore

"Oh...my..god...you should've ...seen ..the look on your face" panted Mal unable to control his laughter  
"Don't you dare do that again Malachi!"

Mal put his hands up in defense and said sarcastically"Wuh oa! Volcano Natara is about to erupt! Sorry baby.."

"Whoo! This feels right!" Kai screamed at the ocean " I wish I could take my clothes off and swim!" The waves were lapping against the shore at his feet and the wind was blowing wildly at his direction as he did the "Titanic pose"

" Every night in my dreams- " Kai suddenly started singing loudly. Little did he knew that the wind drowned his loud singing voice which was a great relief for the others

"Look at this gorgeous view!" cried Amy taking her smartphone out of her bag "I totally need to put this on Instagram!"  
"You're on Instagram Amy?" asked Mal with a surprised look. "Seriously?"

" I see you "

"I seriously don't get it" said Blaise joining the conversation. "What is the point of this Instagram, anyways? You post pictures and that's it!"

"Oh c'mon Blaise!" said Amy "It's fun!"

" Thaaaat is how I know you! Go onnnn "

"-You should totally sign up on Instagram!" she continued "I see you've got a lot of great pictures filled up on your phone album"

"You can follow us on Instagram too. We recently joined in" said Natara "Me and Mal actually share an Instagram account together"  
Amy suddenly started to giggle as if Natara had cracked a joke.

"Oh my god, their Instagram username's ridiculous you guys" she said to Blaise and Jeremy.  
"Amy! Don't you dare..." began Mal. His face was turning into a shade of red.

"They named it-"

"Amy, shut up!"

"maltara69 !"  
There was a sudden brief silence in the air. Blaise and Jeremy stood still with their eyes wide open and their mouth hanging open slightly. Kai who was singing his heart out immediately stopped his singing and stared at Mal stupefied. Amy was clutching her sides unable to control her laughter.  
Jeremy simply roared with laughter joining Amy but Blaise let out a scream of mirth.

"69? There weren't any other perfect number for you"

"Don't look at me!" said Mal turning into a deep shade of red. " This woman right here is responsible for all of this!" he said pointing at Natara helplessly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you were making me _horny_ that night!" Natara replied rather loudly.  
Amy gave out a gasp and clapped both of her hands on her mouth.  
"And besides" she continued "You said you didn't mind at all"  
Their loud and shrill laughter echoed through the beach which made heads turn at their direction. Jeremy was the first to notice.  
"Hey guys, cut it out!" he said "People are staring at us"  
"Yeah, they would think we are total idiots" said Amy lowering her voice and giving a radiant smile and little wave at a passer-by who stared at them stupefied.  
"Why were we laughing anyway?" Kai asked cheerfully. The rest of them simply stared at him.

"What?"

Blaise put her hand over Jeremy's shoulders and held up her phone screen in front which was viewing the front camera . "Alright! First picture on Blaise's Instagram account!"

The following minutes were spent with strolling on the beach, non stop taking pictures of themselves (Blaise's suggestion) and even taking out a wooden splinter out of Kai's foot!  
While Mal, Natara and Amy, were busy trying to take the splinter out of his foot, Jeremy pulled Blaise gently towards the shore with him and faced her.

"So how did your birthday go so far?" Jeremy asked Blaise tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It was the best birthday ever" she replied softly staring lovingly at him. "Thanks Jer, for everything"  
Jeremy could not help but smile.

"AAAH! JEEZ AMY! THAT ACTUALLY DID HURT!" Kai yelled from a distance.

"It wouldn't if you would have stayed still! Besides-"  
Jeremy and Blaise faced each other again as their faces drew a little closer.

"Blaise?"

"Jeremy?"

"You know you're the perfect woman that I could ever ask for"

"And you are the perfect guy I could ever ask for, Jer" She moved closer.

"Blaise..."Jeremy dug his hand into his pocket "I love so much..."

"I wanted know...if you..."

"...if you would like to marry me" and with that, Jeremy got down on his knee. He had been waiting for the right moment to do this.

Blaise clapped both of her hands over her mouth and looked down at him surprised. And she could not help but smile. "Oh Jer...I.."

There was a gasp from a distance and and a "You're kidding me!" from Kai. Jeremy's hand dug deep into his pocket for the small engagement ring box.  
'Darn it, where is it?!' he thought

Blaise noticed this and said in confused voice "Jeremy? Um...is this really happening or-"

"Wait, what?!" He yelled making her jump. "Where is it?"

He got up and dug into his other pockets. Still no engagement ring box found. "Where did it go? I had it all this time!"  
"Errrm...Hey, Jeremy? Is this part of your plan to propose Blaise?" asked Kai in confusion.

**To be continued...I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and excuse me for being a bit inappropriate back there. Haha!**


	3. The Ring

**Here is the next chapter And just letting you know that this is nothing compared to their crazy adventures they had together. It's just continuation of their lives after they defeated the Firstborn. I may come up with a crime and mystery story but it's not on my head right now. And also I may not be able to write regularly cuz my school's starting soon but I would not stop writing the fanfics. Anyways here it is. Enjoy!**

"Errrm...Hey, Jeremy? Is this part of your plan to propose Blaise?" asked Kai in confusion.

"Does it look like I planned to lose that ring?" said Jeremy irritably. His eyes were scanning the ground for any sign of a small black engagement ring box.

"Where the hell did it disappeared to? I worked so hard for this!"

Without caring about his fine dinner suit, he got down on all fours and began to search the sands in a frantic manner.

"Wait a minute..." said Mal "So this was the surprise Jeremy? Proposing Blaise?"

Jeremy ignored him.

Corners of Mal's lips suddenly formed into a mischievous smile. He always imagined all sorts of crazy things Blaise and Jeremy would do together, but he never once in his life ever imagined Blaise and Jeremy tying the marriage knot. Mal smirked at the thought of Jeremy in a tuxedo smiling widely at his 'bride' as Blaise made her way down the aisle in a white 'poofy' dress.

"I should have known! I should have known!" he said

"I never thought this would ever happen!" piped Kai smiling widely "Blaise and Jeremy getting married!

"You know, your way of proposing was probably better compared to mine ..." Mal continued chattering away not noticing the very anxious looking Jeremy who wished very much to disappear right on that spot out of embarrassment. His plan to propose Blaise was expected to be perfect, however, his perfect plan seems to be failing right in front of her!

"Ahhh, it only seems like yesterday they started working together as partners" Amy said who also have not noticed Jeremy struggling. She gazed dreamily into a distance.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" said Kai smiling more widely

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND THAT DAMN RING?!" Jeremy yelled at the top of his voice looking frustrated. The others almost jumped at the tone of his voice. They stared at him in surprise for they were not use to seeing Jeremy in such a ferocious state.

Without hesitating, everyone expect Blaise (who seemed to have gone dumbstruck after Jeremy asked her to marry him) began searching for any sign of the engagement ring box. They spend ten whole minutes scouting about to spot any sign of the engagement ring box but nothing was found.

"This is a complete disaster" mumbled Jeremy after searching for the umpteenth time. He crouched down on the shore and rested his forehead on his hand. He had been saving money for the past two weeks to buy the perfect engagement ring for Blaise. This was suppose to be one of the most precious moments of his life but it turns out completely the opposite of it. He was angry and frustrated but he knew that losing his anger on any of his friends was completely useless.

"Jeremy?" called a soft familiar voice behind him. Jeremy did not want to look up. He had been embarrassed enough in his life so far.

Blaise crouched down next to him and caught his eye. She gave him a small encouraging smile and Jeremy's heart began to warm up as usual. '

'Damn, she is so perfect' he thought.

Blaise stood silence for a while, watching the dark ocean which was illuminated by a thousands of city lights and it's waves slowly crashing towards the shore. The stars were now twinkling brightly over the city and the moon was beginning to peek behind the thinning clouds. This year's birthday was definitely different from the previous birthdays she had. There was a time when nobody even remembered Blaise's birthday which was rather disappointing, but this year, everybody was so eager celebrate it, by wishing her 'Happy Birthday' a dozen of times, and also throwing a dinner party at one of the most beautiful restaurants, was definitely a massive difference. Her friends all dressed up to look in their very best for her birthday dinner made her smile. She let out a small laugh at the fact that Jeremy spent god knows how much money for an engagement ring just to propose her. It was all too good to be true.

Jeremy heard the laugh and turned his head towards her "What?" he said

"Oh nothing" she replied still smiling "It's just that...I can't believe this is all happening to me. I thought I was one of those people who would be living under a dark cloud while everyone else is living what you call in fairy tales 'happily ever after' "

Jeremy remained quiet.

"But it turns I was wrong." she continued starring towards the illuminated ocean. "Crazy, but at the same time, amazing people came to my life outta nowhere and changed it. Mal, Natara Amy and even Kai" she added letting out laugh again.

"And then there was you" she said staring into Jeremy's eyes. " That 'special' person who I asked to have crazy sex with me on Fourth Of July"

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at this statement

"I feel really important then" he said in a half sarcastic voice " You described me with the word 'special'"

"Yeah yeah and this 'special person' right here decided to spend a great amount of money on a small engagement ring just to propose me"

"Hey! It took me two weeks save 1200 bucks, and it looks like your special person have made total fool outta himself and-"

"Wait, you spend how much?" asked Blaise incredulously

"1200 bucks! I worked really hard for it!"

"You did that all for me?" said Blaise. She just couldn't believe it.

"Of course! I wanted to show you how much I care for you Blaise" Jeremy replied

Blaise smiled as she felt tears of joy forming in her eyes. But she simply to blinked them away and softly said into Jeremy's ear

"But you know the quote Jer, money cannot buy love."

Jeremy's dark brown eyes found Blaise's soft blue eyes and he took both her hands as he pulled her up onto the ground. Without wasting another precious moment, Jeremy pulled her into a warm and passionate kiss, He was wanting to taste Blaise's sweet lips for quite a while now. He could feel her smiling as she let out a soft moan. The moon had finally came out of the mass of clouds and began to illuminate the sky.

'Perfect timing' he thought

"I FOUND IT!" shouted faint voice from a distance. Jeremy and Blaise pulled away from the kiss and saw Kai running towards them.

"I found it... well I think I did..." he said panting

"Where is it?" Jeremy asked

"Um, it's over there" he replied pointing at Mal, Natara and Amy who have drifted few distances away from them. As he reached up to them, he noticed that they were staring towards the ocean, Natara had her head craned forward and her eyes slightly squinted as she stared into the ocean

"Um Jeremy...I think I knew what really happened" she began "Remember when you got tackled by Blaise somewhere over here like a couple of minutes ago?"

"Well it looks like the box might have fell outta your pocket and into the shore and-"

Jeremy didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. He stared into the ocean and saw that the dark square shaped box had settled itself on the shallow ocean floor.

"At least you should have taken it out" he said

"And get our best dresses all wet? I couldn't really do that" said Amy "We suggested that Kai should take it out since he was dying to get into the water"

"Hey! I figured that I wouldn't cuz I don't want to catch a cold!" he replied "And then you would be blaming me for not taking care of myself and -"

There was a sudden splash and everyone looked and saw Jeremy out in the water trying to take the engagement ring box.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" inquired Blaise looking very surprised

"Getting this goddamn ring out of the ocean" he replied " You're worth everything but I'm not wasting 1200 bucks for nothing and besides I think you would like it" he said with a smile.

As soon as he took the small engagement ring box from ocean he opened it to reveal the diamond ring. Taking the ring out, he threw the box over his shoulder which hit on the water with a splash. Without hesitation, he waded back ashore towards Blaise and knelt down on his knee once again

"Blaise Corso..." he began trying to catching his breath

He was all wet and his teeth was chattering due to the chilly wind. But he was not going to ruin this again. Not for the second time.

"Will...you...m-marry...me..?"

Blaise without hesitance, simply threw her arms around his neck and screamed

"Of course I will!"

There was a sudden applause from Mal, Natara Amy and Kai as their phone light flashes onto them.

"Aw! How sweet!" cried Amy whose eyes were glistening with joy. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Jeremy got up and slipped the diamond ring on Blaise's ring finger.

"You know what? You were right" said Blaise admiring the ring glistening on her finger "I do like it! I really do" and she gave him a warm smile

"Oh my god! I cannot wait for the wedding!" cried Natara gleefully

Jeremy couldn't wait for that day as well. But right now, he was eager to go home and get out of his uncomfortable wet suit. Blaise was the one to notice this of course.

"We better get you home Jer" she said "You're shivering to death!"

"So do we" Mal said pulling Natara to his side. "We better get home before Noah wakes up and gives Denni a headache"

"This has been an amazing night you guys" said Blaise with a radiant smile. "Thank you for making every moment of this day special, you guys are the most amazing people I could ever have!"

After they stepped onto the streets of San Francisco, they bade each other their goodbyes and Blaise gave each of them a thank you hug (even Kai) as they headed to their separate ways.

**that's not all! **


	4. Baby Noah

**This chapter is about Mal and Natara. This one gives you a hint on what my next fanfic will be. ;) Plus you will get introduced to Mal and Natara's adorable little son Noah Fallon! Enjoy!**

The doors of the elevator slid open and two people stepped out.

"Well, that was unexpected wasn't it Mal?" said Natara once she stepped out of the elevator to their apartment floor.

"I still cannot imagine them getting married" said Mal rubbing his fingers on his temples "It's just all too surreal"

"Well I can" she replied taking her apartment keys out of her purse "And what really unexpected was, that Jeremy got into the water for that engagement ring!"

The door clicked and Natara swung the door open. The apartment was dimly lit and the television was heard from living room.

"Yeah, I wish I could have recorded that moment" said Mal stepping into the apartment and made his way through the small entrance hall and disappearing into the living room. Natara closed the door and took off her high heels.

"That's feels much better" she said under her breath.

"Look whose been awake while Daddy was gone!" Mal's voice suddenly echoed into the hall.

"Dada!"

A voice of an infant was heard from the living room followed by loud giggle.

As Natara stepped into the dimly lit living room, she saw her adorable little son, Noah sitting was on the sofa with Denni, wide awake! He gave out a loud giggle at the sight of his mother.

"Hey there sweetie!" said Natara in a loving voice "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping"

"I really tried to put him back to sleep Natara.." said Denni as she let out a sigh of defeat. "He was up for like half and hour now and he refused go back to sleep!"

Mal gave out an amusing laugh at Noah which he returned instantly.

The bottle of milk which Natara prepared earlier was standing on the coffee table half-full. Noah would usually sleep when he was given his milk bottle. Sure enough, Denni had tried everything to drift him back to sleep but little Noah refused.

"It's alright, Denni" Natara said gently as she took Noah and placed him on her hips. "You did a good job"

Noah began to smirk at Natara once she placed him on her hips. Natara noticed it and said

"Oh, there's no need to smirk at mama like that young man, You stayed up past your bedtime" she playfully scolded him

"Mama!" he cried looking up at Natara with joy. He lightly yanked a piece of her dark brown hair which was hanging from her face and began to chew on it.

"Noah, darling, don't chew my hair!" cried Natara taking her hair out of Noah's mouth.

Denni and Mal laughed at little infant. Noah was a fun-loving little baby who would rarely stay still in one place and he would go chewing on anything he could find to Natara's annoyance.

"I guess better get going" said Denni closing her laptop and putting it into the bag. "I have work to do, I'm trying to get it all done before the weekend."

She stood up and swung her bag on her shoulder and bade goodnight to Mal and Natara. "I actually had a great time with Noah" she added.

"Noah, say good night to Denni" said Mal "C'mon, say bye!"

"Bye Noah!" said Denni cheerfully waving at her little cousin.

Noah immediately waved back with his tiny hand frantically when he saw Denni waving at him, he gave her a sweet little smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"I lub yew!" he cried

"Aw, I lub you too Noah" Denni called back smiling widely before closing the apartment behind her. Sounds of her light footsteps behind the door slowly began to faint away as she reached for the elevator.

"Come on, let's go to bed" said Natara softly at Noah as she followed Mal to their bedroom.

"Oh no!" said Noah instantly shaking his head

"Oh yes! You should!" said Natara "Mal, could you please hold him for me while I go change?"

Mal took off his jacket and placed it on the hanger and instantly took Noah from Natara's arms.

"Come here little guy!" he said and he sat down on the queen sized bed with his son. A few of his small stuffed toys including his favorite little teddy bear were scattered on the bed. Noah immediately grabbed his stuffed teddy and began to chew on its ear.

"Heh that's right, chew on it" said Mal giving a soft chuckle at Noah and he ruffled his hair.

Mal caught a glimpse at Natara, as she slipped herself into a comfortable silky nightgown.

"Wow." he said

Natara caught him staring at her and smiled.

"What? Is this turning you on Detective?" she said

"Maybe" he replied winking at her "Hey, it's not my fault that you are turning me on Nat!" he said with the perfect imitation of the tone Natara used on the beach.

This made her giggle and she climbed to the bed to give a sweet little kiss on his lips.

"I better get changed as well" said Mal after the kiss and he climbed out of the bed. Natara let out a sigh of exhaustion as she took a hairband from the table next to the bed and tied her hair at the back of her head.

"Let's get you to sleep Noah" said Natara taking him into her arms and laying down on the bed to breast feed him.A few minutes later, Mal stepped out of the bathroom wearing his night clothes and flopped himself beside Natara as he checked his phone.

"Amy had posted the pictures on Instagram a few minutes ago" he said showing a picture to Natara. The picture views the six of them on the beach grinning widely at the camera.

"What's this?" he said tapping on his phone screen once more. "BlaiseTheCorso has followed you. Oh well what a surprise! I hope she post that matching pajamas photo" he said chuckling"

"Blaise showed me a picture of her and Jeremy wearing matching pajamas" he added in reply to Natara's inquired look.

"Is that so?" she said. Her friends are the most craziest and yet the most loving people she ever known. After the fun they all had on the beach, Natara was looking forward to the break they are going to get within two weeks

"You know, I really needed the break right now" said Natara softly as she watched Noah slowly drifting back to sleep "I think the others are dying for the break too"

Mal's face lit up as if he remembered a forgotten memory from the past "Oh man, I totally forgot to tell you Nat" he said softly flipping sideways to face her. "You dad called me earlier this evening."

"What did he say?" inquired Natara raising an eyebrow. It was very unlikely of her father to call Mal so randomly like that. He could have called Natara instead.

"He said that he offering us to spend our break at one of his resorts. He didn't say just only us but-"

"What resort?" said Natara furrowing her eyebrows in confusion

"I really can't remember the name of it" he said running his fingers on his hair. "Some fancy resort I guess"

"Well, I don't know-" she began to look unconcerned.

"He knew that you would refuse, that's why he called me" Mal said slightly grinning. "but honestly, I really don't think that's a bad idea. I mean it's better than anywhere else, The whole resort belongs to your Dad. What could possibly go wrong Nat?"

Natara remained silence searching for a reasonable explanation to refuse the offer. It just didn't feel right for her. She had gone to several fancy resorts during her early years as a child and as a teenager. It's not like she hated those trips, she just wanted to have a normal life. And she got a baby to take care of, as well.

"We are not gonna leave Noah here and go off just like that" said Mal reading her mind. "We can take him with us and it would be fun if we invite the rest of the gang, I'm pretty sure they would say yes. You said to yourself that you needed a break and I don't see why we should refuse this offer."

"This even could be our honeymoon babe" he said softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Natara closed her eyes briefly and smiled at his warm and gentle touch.

'Mal's got a point.' she thought

She and Mal did not exactly had their honeymoon yet, this was because Natara was pregnant with Noah and she was not at the right state to go honeymooning back then. She and Mal decided that they would go on their honeymoon after Noah was born. And now that time has come. She let out a low whistle and opened her eyes again.

"Alright..." she whispered.

**So you have it! That's where they are going. And not just the two of them. Their friends and some family members will tag along as well. Thank you for reading :) **

**xoxo**

**Elentari**


End file.
